


That kind of party

by Lady_Rowena



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anthony Dimmond is an old friend of Hannibal’s, Bottom Will Graham, Caring Hannibal, Declaration of Love, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannibal Loves Will, Jealousy Issues, Kisses, M/M, Mentions of Italy, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Rimming, Season/Series 01, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, That kind of party, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Knows, drunken kisses, jealous!Will, lots of foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rowena/pseuds/Lady_Rowena
Summary: The English poet was... charming.Obviously he couldn’t compete with Hannibal - who could? - but he was attractive in his own way.An old friend pays a visit to Hannibal’s, causing Will firstly to be ver jealous... then things go better. And, yes, it is that kind of party.(Things became hotter in chapter 2)





	1. Chapter 1

Baltimore had been hit by an incredible snowstorm. It had started a couple hours before and seemed like it would never cease.   
Will had just arrived at Hannibal’s. Although he still felt a slight tingle of nervousness, he must admit he had started appreciating this developing relationship with his charming, gentlemanly psychiatrist.

He felt _cherished_ for the first time in his adult life.

It had been a hard week at work. Jack was in a frenzy because of the Ripper. There had been some political pressures, resulting in Jack being summoned by the Director and then throwing tantrums down in Quantico.  
«If only he knew...» Will had murmured by himself with a silly grin.  
«DO YOU FIND IT AMUSING, GRAHAM???»  
«Excuse me, Jack. I didn’t mean. I’m just a little bit tired and under pressure»...

At the present time, he was relaxing into Hannibal’s drawing room, enjoying an exceptional scotch and absent-mindedly wandering through a book on the Reinassance in Florence. It would have been great spending some time with Hannibal in Italy. Visiting Florence and Venice and Rome, enjoying the art and beauty...  
He must’ve dozed off for a while, because he found himself splayed on the couch, while someone was insistently ringing the bell of the main door.  
Before he could properly wake up, Hannibal must have greeted the unexpected guest (who the hell is...?), as he heard some friendly exchange of pleasantries. The guest had a slight British accent.  
Moments later, Hannibal in person - stunning in his more informal suit, an immaculate shirt and black slacks - come in with a man. A beautiful man, indeed.  
A small tingle of jealousy hit Will as he saw the confident, relaxed attitude between them.  
«Mylimasis, may I introduce you a dear, old friend of mines, mister Anthony Dimmond? Anthony, here’s my partner, Will Graham»  
Anthony was tall and lean, slightly older than Will, but younger than Hannibal. He was handsome and classy, radiating self-confidence. His smile looked half sardonic half lusty.  
«Lucky man you are» Anthony said.  
«Indeed» Will replied. He couldn’t help but feeling jealous and uneasy with him.  
_ Why did he come, did Hannibal invite him, is Hannibal already tired of me,what should I do why is he here, I don’t want him..._  
«Mr. Dimmond - Anthony - is currently teaching Elizabethan poets in Oxford. We met in Florence when I was a young student...»  
«... And, if I dare say, a beautiful specimen of manhood» Anthony punctuated with a feral grin «I have never ever had such a wonderful companion. It is always a pleasure to spend some time together with you»  
So, that’s it.  
Anthony had been Hannibal’s lover in his youth.  
They had shared precious moments. Sexual intimacy. Pleasant soirées at the fucking opera. Open-air picnics in the countryside and stuff like that. 

Anthony looked snobbish and sophisticated. His casual suit perhaps costed more than all the shabby clothes Will actually possessed. He smelled of a fresh, expensive cologne. His wavy hair were artfully combed. Look at his silky scarf. _Spoiled, rich prick. He’s fancy, smart and hot. Fuck him._  
«Are you staying for dinner, Anthony?» Hannibal asked, with such affability Will couldn’t but frown.  
«Only if you want»  
«Of course»

It was the worse dinner Will could remember. The main course was delightful - roast lamb with mint sauce - but he has had barely touched it. Instead, he drunk several glasses of that marvelous red wine.  
He didn’t exchange any glance nor word with Hannibal and the pretentious Anthony. They were speaking affably, as if he wasn’t even there. Occasionally they spoke Italian, in memory of good old times, he supposed. Hannibal looked at him sometimes, but Will refused to reciprocate. He wasn’t fond of eye contact, especially when he saw his lover (perhaps he already wants to kick me on the curb) so interested in another man.  
«Will» Hannibal said «you haven’t eaten anything. What’s the matter with you?»  
(_So fucking polite. Such old fashioned European good manners. Fuck good manners_)  
«You do perfectly know what’s the matter! Please don’t fool me! Suddenly this old friend of yours comes and hey... everything’s fine, you just ignore me, speaking of intellectual stuff with him, sharing good memories of your fucks and...»  
«William! Please! You should know I don’t like profanities!»  
«Yeah, good, you are the fancy high class doctor who does not stand rudeness and vulgar people! And it happens that I am not like you, I do not go to the Opera nor write poems, I’m so shabby, so socially inadequate for your standards!!!» and he stood up, ready to go away and fuck of Doc Lecter and all. He felt a bit intoxicated, but never mind.  
«William!» Hannibal grabbed him by his arm «I urge you to calm down. Please. You do not need to be jealous and...»  
«Let me alone!»  
«STOP IT!» Hannibal engulfed him in a tight embrace and planted a severe kiss on his mouth. One of that breathtaking kisses Will had recently been addicted to.  
Anthony chuckled.  
«He’s a very possessive little thing isn’t he?»  
«Will» Hannibal shut him up with a large warm hand on his mouth «Just calm down and listen to me. There is no need to alterate or having such fits. I’m not leaving you. Not now, nor ever. You should already know by now how much I love you. »

He had said it aloud.  
I  
Love  
You.

Despite the alcohol and the previous fit of rage, Will felt himself crinkle into pieces and melt.  
Hannibal loves me.  
Had everyone else said it after such a fiasco, he wouldn’t have believed it. He would have dismiss it as a nonsense.  
But - Hannibal has said it. Hannibal was Hannibal.  
«You love me» he repeated.  
«Despite your recent rudeness to our guest, yes. You should know, indeed. I have always loved you, my impertinent Will. Since that day at Uncle Jack’s office»  
Maybe it was the wine, but Will burst into laughing. He suddenly felt good. He was a bit too drunk. Hannibal loved him. Everything was all right.  
«Kiss me, Hanni» he sighed.  
«Gladly, Will»  
Nothing in the world could compete with Hannibal’s kisses. The way he teased Will’s lips with his tongue. His subtle moans of pleasure.  
It was arousing.

«Er, sorry» it was Anthony, clearing his throat with a sort of delighted embarrassment.  
Hannibal was still embracing Will, who smiled at the poet.  
«I suppose I have to apologize for... before»  
«Not at all, Will» Anthony offered him his hand. It was pale and slender «I am really glad to finally meet the man who won Hannibal’s heart. You needn’t be jealous at all. Our juvenile romance wasn’t anything serious. Nor exclusive» he punctuated with a malicious smile.  
«Oh, really? I would have thought my... lover to be the monogamous kind»  
Hannibal laughed.  
«I am with you. If you are amenable with, of course. Otherwise» with his feral grin «we could always explore something different, for your pleasure»

They finished their dinner, Will having recovered his appetite enough to taste the meat and the spicy chocolate pudding Hannibal served as a dessert. Anthony shared old-time anecdotes with him and, before an hour had passed, Will had completely changed his mind about him.  
The English poet was... charming.  
Obviously he couldn’t compete with Hannibal - who could? - but he was attractive in his own way. They were comfortably settled into the sofas of the small drawing room, drinking some scotch and speaking about everything and nothing.  
Anthony shared jokes with them, which made Will laugh. Hannibal recalled - mostly to intrigue his beloved - his youth in Italy. Will’s mind started picturing vague images of a young Hannibal making out with an equally young Anthony, both half divested. It wasn’t unpleasant at all. Matter of fact, it was intriguing, exciting.  
Hannibal hood him tight. His strong arms, his intoxicating smell. His silky skin. He relaxed into his lover’s embrace and smiled affectionately to Anthony.  
«You are an exquisite pair» the poet said «You really belong together»  
«I must confess. Hannibal can be very indulgent with me...»  
«... And you totally deserve it» interjected Hannibal, kissing his beautiful Will «now, there’s a violent snow storm outside. Anthony, we are all slightly drunk and there are no taxis available with such a dreadful weather...»  
«Yeah» Will smiled, a sudden forbidden desire stirring inside him. Perhaps it would be inappropriate and unwise... but after all, why not? I’m drunk and aroused and I want to do it, fuck inhibitions at all! «may I... er, may we tempt you to stay here for the night? Just another way to apologize for my inexcusable behavior, before...» then, he took Anthony’s had and kissed it. Hannibal smiled delightedly and Anthony... oh he looked radiant and malicious.  
«Mmm... is it _that_ kind of party?»  
«Yes» Hannibal laughted, leaning to kiss Anthony’s neck before kissing Will.  
«Definitely yes» Will murmured «care to join us upstairs, Anthony?».


	2. Chapter 2

_That kind of party_, yes.  
They had stumbled up to Hannibal’s lavish bedroom, with its giant bed and the monumental hearth and Japanese art on the walls and that slightly creepy samurai armour. Lights were low and intimate.  
Will felt a little bit confused but, once Anthony started kissing him heatedly, things went better. A fucking good kisser he was. Anthony’s mustache were ticklish on Will’s mouth.  
«You are a wonderful pair» Hannibal murmured, while licking and nuzzling a sensitive spot behind Will’s ear «Think of how many intriguing possibilities we have... what do you want, mylimasis? This is about your own pleasure...»  
«Everything... I want _everything_...»  
Anthony and Hannibal exchanges a brief glance then both smiled affectionately at him.  
«Intriguing indeed, Hannibal. May I spoil him a little, just to be sure he, er, comes to appreciate me more?»  
(_What does he...?_)  
«He’s here for you to touch and... well, whatever he desires. Are you amenable with, Will?»  
Will was practically trembling. He could but nod before Hannibal caught his mouth for a breathtaking kiss, while Anthony started undressing him.  
The poet’s hands were delicate and warm on his skin. Will hissed with pleasure as soon as Anthony embraced him around his middle.  
«Too many clothes!» as he fumbled with Will’s faded jeans «I want to see you naked. God, Hannibal is lucky to have such a gorgeous man in his bed!»  
«You know me, Anthony» Hannibal replied politely, while discarding Will’s shirt and liking his collarbone «my motto could be: _Nothing less than exquisite_. I require the best»  
Once Will was naked between the two men, they maneuvered him to the bed, splayed for their lust.  
«I need to _taste_ you» was all Anthony said before falling on his knees and closing his mouth around him.  
Oh! My! God!  
«See how wonderful you are, mylimasis?» Hannibal said «drunk with lust, free from boundaries at all...» then he kissed Will until he couldn’t think anymore.  
_ So, that’s how Heaven feels like_, he thought as Anthony sucked him restlessly and Hannibal licked him and caressed him with his talented artful hands.  
«Stop! Please stop! I’m going to...!»  
Anthony stopped and came up, attempting a quick kiss at Hannibal before kissing Will.  
«I loved what I did. Do you want more?»  
Will couldn’t but nod.  
«Good»  
With the corner of his eye, Will noted that Hannibal had started undressing. God, how gorgeous could this man be? He felt the urge to lavish his tongue over his partner’s flat stomach and play with his bellybutton and go down further and take him into his mouth and lick his tight foreskin and... he had to calm down, otherwise he won’t last at all.  
«May I undress too?» Anthony sounded dubious «Do you want me to take part?»  
«Do it... just do it... I want you naked»  
Anthony smiled maliciously and divested himself within seconds. He was hot, not particularly muscled, but toned indeed, with a pale, aristocratic complexion. He wasn’t uncut too, which made Will drool. He wanted to pleasure him with his mouth.  
«Wanna suck you... please, let me suck you, handsome...» before sitting up on the bad, getting on his hands and knees and planting small kisses on the poet’s lower belly. Anthony was still very aroused, a little smaller than Hannibal, though impressive indeed.  
_ What if I let him fuck me, later?_ Will though distractedly as he lavished the shaft in his mouth, sliding the foreskin up and down with his skilled tongue. Anthony hissed something totally profane and Will gladly repeated. Both of them were already leaking. One hand holding Will’s head in position, Anthony immersed the other one into Will’s messy curls.  
«Heavenly...»  
Suddenly, Hannibal’s hands - his strong, warm, fatal hands - were on his back, caressing down to his cheeks.  
«Beautiful boys of mines. Will, see how beautiful you are? How desirable...?»  
Without advising, Hannibal bite his cheek, making Will hiss both in pleasure and pain.  
Oral fixation he has.  
And then, he started tonguing him. Slowly, painstakingly slow... then quicker, then slow again.

_Wonderful lusty torture. _  
It wasn’t unusual between them. Hannibal has already done it to Will a couple times. It simply was more than he could take without hissing and screaming and almost losing himself. The way the doctor spread his ass-cheeks and planted feather-light kisses over his tight pucker. His soft breat. His hot tongue piercing him, adoring him. It was all about his pleasure.  
Normally, Will would have screamed his lover’s name again and again. Now, Anthony’s heavy dick prevented him.  
The poet was a study in bliss; his eyes semi-closed, sweating and breathing faster and faster. He was close.  
«Marvelous...»  
«More than marvelous. He’s unique» Hannibal interjected before coming back to rimming his beloved. A clic in the air, then cold lube was spread generously.  
«I have to have you, my love» the doctor murmured as he fingered Will frantically, first one single digit, then suddenly two and three, hitting directly his prostate «I need to be inside you and claim you as you keep on fellating our _intimate_ friend... see how much you can take, Will? This and much more...»  
Will couldn’t help but scream when Hannibal penetrated him unceremoniously with a single steady push. It hurt a little, but he keept quiet, knowing the best was yet to come. Meanwhile Hannibal had found Will’s cock and stroked it languidly.  
It was a pure bliss. Hannibal fucking him with a nice, vigorous tempo, stroking him, his tongue lavishing his back, murmuring Will something about how beautiful and lust driven he was... and Anthony firmly planted in him mouth, his hands now deeply buried in his curls. Hannibal’s pushes almost in sync with Anthony’s as both of them had their time with him...  
«Good God!» Anthony shouted as he came down Will’s throat «You’ll be the death of me!»  
Just moments later, Hannibal’s pushes increases and became steadier and steadier before he came inside Will with an howl.  
«Wait, do not come yet» Hannibal ordered. Will could barely hold himself steady «On your back my love, let me thank you properly for this...» then Hannibal’s mouth was around him, one hand cupping his balls, the other playing delicately with his hole «Do you still feel me inside you, mylimasis?»  
Anthony had come and started kissing him again, tasting his own release and Will’s sweet mouth at the same time, holding him tight with strong lean arms, his hands pinching and tilting his hardened nipples...  
_ Too much._  
It’s too much.  
All he could do was coming endlessly, lost in an unspeakable pleasure, moaning and wincing. Everything and everyone collapsed around him.

Moments later, Will emerged from a post-coital bliss. His teeth were almost rattling, his limbs trembling. He was a little sore but had never felt so good and tired at the same.  
He could barely try to sit up.  
«Do you still hate me?» an equally spent and tired Anthony asked languidly, as he lie half entangled between the Egyptian cotton sheets.  
«Mmm... I’m positive I could work it out. You look nicer, now. Who know why?» he chuckled.  
«Thank you»  
«I am glad to see you both on more friendly terms» Hannibal had just came out from the shower, wonderfully naked. He was still dump with water, and beautiful. Will smelled his lover’s exceedingly expensive Italian soap, which never failed to arouse him «By the way, the storm seems to be worsening. We’re likely to have to be forced to stay home for a day or two. I suggest some rest before round two ...» then kissed Will first and immediately after Anthony while leaning on the bed.  
«Something more _audacious_ is in order?» the poet asked with faked innocence.  
«It depends on what you think is audacious» Will replied, as he accommodated himself between that pair of gorgeous men. Head above Hannibal’s hairy chest, while Anthony hold him by the waist from behind.  
I love this kind of party...


End file.
